Safe Haven
Raynor's Raiders Haven Colonists |side2= Daelaam |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= Selendis |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Safe Haven is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is the alternative mission choice for Haven's Fall and is the A canon branch.((July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Behind the Scenes bonus DVD (in English). History Background After Raynor's Raiders purified and evacuated the Meinhoff colony, a number of colonists were still infected by the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. As the colonists found the world of Haven, the virus spread once more. As the planet was near protoss space, Executor Selendis detected the infection and led a fleet to purify Haven. Jim Raynor contacted the protoss, but Selendis was sure that Haven had to be purified, and offered the commander the chance to purity the planet himself. Ariel Hanson was able to convince Raynor that she could develop a cure to the virus, making him oppose the protoss and protect the colonists. The Mission The protoss deployed a Purifier mothership to destroy the colony bases. The Raiders brought in Vikings but could not directly engage the purifier; the terrans did not have the weapons to penetrate the shield. However, the shield was generated by three nexus that were vulnerable to attack. Furthermore, the colonists evacuating from the outlying bases were attacked by protoss terror fleets. The purifier was destroyed after the shield was disabled. The protoss were forced to withdraw. Selendis commended Raynor on his victory, and hoped the rebel's faith in the colonists would be borne out. Good Man thumb|300px|left|Hanson leaves the Raiders. After the battle, Dr. Hanson left the Raiders to settle with the other colonists. Raynor declined to join them, unwilling to give up the revolution. Hanson sealed her goodbye with a kiss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Aftermath The colonists declared independence from the Terran Dominion, and gave the Raiders the colonial flag of Agria as a thank you for helping them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Conversations after Mission :Main article: ''campaign quotations Gameplay & Video Walkthrough The main objective is to destroy the Purifier mothership. Its shields are invulnerable and may only be damaged after the three nexus are destroyed. The Purifier attacks the four outlying settlements before moving on the main base. After destroying the first settlement the ''Purifier sends small forces of carriers, void rays and scouts to attack the next targeted settlement and destroy their evacuation ship. If the player destroys the protoss fliers and saves the colonists they will escape safely, leaving several resource palettes for the player to pick up. The player will not be attacked often, and a couple bunkers with siege tank and missile turret support will be enough to protect them. All of the protoss bases uses warp prisms to power their structures, so the unit the player receives in this mission - the Viking - can attack from the air safely. Build two starports with reactors to build Vikings quickly, and possibly expand to the first protoss base for their resource for extra resources. Goliaths are also useful for this mission, especially with multi-lock weapons systems, due to their high damage vs. air units, and massed can easily take down the Purifier. The first and second bases both have ledges that allow the player to attack from safely, assuming the base's air units are destroyed to deprive the protoss of vision. The second base may also have a colossus. The southern and last nexus is protected by carriers and archons, and on higher difficulties high templar. Use Vikings to draw the defenders out, then take out the warp prisms and land to destroy the final nexus. With all three nexuses destroyed the Purifer is rendered vulnerable. A large fleet of vikings can destroy it, but the Purifier, as a mothership, will use Vortex on them. It can also warp-in reinforcements nearby. To avoid this attack the Purifier from "behind" - that is, the way it has come. This keeps the Vikings out of the Purifier's range and thus they will not use their abilities. Once the Purifier is destroyed the protoss retreat and the mission is won. Spectres are also recommended for this mission. Not only the player can use them to nuke the last nexus, their Psionic Lash can inflict a significant amount of damage on the Purifier. They can help take the mothership down unharmed only if they remain cloaked. thumb|625px|left|Brutal Mode Walkthrough Achievements Trivia The "You shall not pass" and "My Precious!" are references to J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. Category:Wings of Liberty missions